Love Me, Save Me
by Aubyn Lin
Summary: RWHG: When Hermione gets raped and beaten, only one person can help her recover, because he saved her. Thanks can be an inevitable thing…


_Love me, Save me_ **By Aubyn Lin**

**Rated- R**

**Pairing- RW/HG**

**Genre- Drama/Romance**

**Summary- When Hermione gets raped and beaten, only one person can help her recover, because he saved her. Thanks can be an inevitable thing…**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the brilliantly talented author of Edinburgh, Scotland.**__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: A Fight Turns to Tragedy

Hermione walked out of and away from the Three Broomsticks and into the snowy white storm fuming. She and Ron had just gotten into their first fight in _months._ And it was over something so stupid and something they had covered so many times before… Mr. Viktor Krum, and how they had dated back in Hermione's fourth year through fifth.

_"Just backup for Krum, am I?" _he had asked her. _"Is that it? Nothing more?!"_

"How incredibly stupid of that git to even _think _that!" Hermione fumed out loud. He _knows_ I love him! He _knows _that Krum was just a flick! UGH!"

Hermione stormed into a dark alley a bit away from the Three Broomsticks. It was very dark, and she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. So she grabbed her wand  and was about to whisper, "_Lumos," _to figure out where she was when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Just a flick, was I?" a strong-accented voice whispered into her ear. A familiar hand shoved something into her mouth and popped open a plain, Muggle knife. "_Silencio!_" He silenced her with his wand, and then said, "_Just in case."_

He pushed Hermione to the cemented ground, where she finally got a look at his face.

Her eyes went wide. _"VIKTOR?!"_ she wanted to say aloud, but she couldn't because of his bloody charm.

"Zat's right, Herm-oh-ninny. Ven you vouldn't give me your virginity, I decided zat I would take it by force!" he declared menacingly, his eyes glowering down over his nose at her as he came down by her.

"Help, HELP!" Hermione screamed inside her head. "Somebody! Please, just come and find me, take him away, get him off of me! PLEASE! Somebody…….. anybody……."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Ron was sitting at a table inside the Three Broomsticks with his fifth butterbeer. He felt miserable! Fighting with Hermione was really no fun. What was he thinking, anyway?! He knew Hermione loved him. He knew it, but, that "flick" _had _lasted even more than a year…….

He shook his head and set down his butterbeer, staring at the place Hermione had last been.

_"Ron! How could you even say that! You know that I love you, Ron!"  _Tears had flowed from Hermione's eyes as she said it. Then Ron said something rude and utterly cruel, making her mad……. and she had stormed out nearly forty minutes before.

He sighed and mumbled, "I should really go and apologize. She's probably still in Hogsmeade." He lay down a few precious Galleons on the table and grabbed his cloak before walking out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione lay on the ground, feeling numb in some places and bleeding. She had obviously fallen unconscious, or something, because she couldn't (or really didn't want to) remember much of what had just happened. She knew Viktor was gone by now, because she knew that he wouldn't stick around until somebody found her. Viktor was gone, gone, along with her sacred innocence she had been secretly saving for Ron himself……. she had fallen for him a year ago and had been keeping it safe ever since. 

But now it was gone.

"Ron…" she moaned out. So Viktor had allowed her to have her voice back. "Help me, Ron, please……"

Her arms and her brand new robes, she noticed, were covered in blood- most likely her own. Hermione moaned in pain as she moved to find out where it was really coming from, just a centemeter away from her collated artery, and groaned at the pain. She tried to stand up, knowing she probably couldn't, and felt extreme pain from the waist down, but especially between the legs. She was exhausted, but she continued to call for Ron, even though her voice was barely audible against the winter storm. The only thoughts on her mind were of him, only him, and how much she loved him and then she wondered if he would still love her…

At the thought, she panicked. What if Ron ditched her? What if he wouldn't love her anymore because of this? What if he never wanted to see or talk to her again? What if…… what if……

Hermione began to cry, even though it took a lot of strength (something she didn't have at the moment) and it hurt a lot. Parts of her body were numb, like her mouth, her face in general, her feet…… everything else throbbed simultaneously. She could feel and hear her heart pounding blood through each vein, capillary, and artery, she could feel her head pounding, and her arteries too……

She felt so weak, so helpless. But she had to get rescued, or else she would die out there. She struggled for her wand and sent up sparks before falling unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron walked quickly down the snowy and almost empty street. The only noise to be heard was the sound of the howling wind or a few patters of feet here and there. Ron grabbed his cloak and pulled it tighter to his chest. God, it was freezing out there! He didn't understand how Hermione could stand just being out here by herself for that long. He shivered and hurried along faster. Maybe he could find Hermione quicker if he ran. Plus he'd get a lot warmer.

Ron passed many shops and stores that he had no idea were even in Hogsmeade until just then, like a convenience store, like the ones Muggles have. Ron hadn't noticed it ever before. Strange, he thought as he looked into the window in the front. Wait, remember, you're looking for Hermione…… Ron told himself, and he went and passed a few more stores like Zonko's and Honeydukes, his eyes traveling across the few faces of the Hogwarts students and teachers that were there for a holiday weekend, looking for Hermione.

No such luck.

Until he saw Viktor Krum walking quickly past him.

"Hey Krum!" Ron yelled to him. "KRUM!"

Viktor Krum turned to look at him and a smirk was immediately plastered onto his face. Ron asked first. "What are you doing here?"

"Noffing. I am just looking around for anysing zat may concern me if I ever vork here. Vhat do you vant?" Viktor quickly lied.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd seen Hermione." Ron asked. He was being awfully polite to a guy he hated. Yes, of course Ron hated him. He hated him so much that he wished to just wring his neck until he couldn't breath much longer and passed out, just to get revenge on what he had done to Hermione…….

"No. Leave me alone." Krum walked away.

He's lying, Ron thought. "WHERE IS SHE!?" He ran up to him and pushed him against the wall, holding him up by his cloak. Ron didn't even know his own strength. Viktor made a noise of choking and Ron pressed him up against the wall harder, using his other hand also. "Where. Is. Hermione?!" he said firmly, pushing him up against the wall harder with each word. "WELL?"

"In… alley… dervish and banges…" Viktor gasped out vulnerably, obviously trying to save his own neck. 

Ron immediately let him go. Viktor slid down the wall and choked, gasping for air and letting it in as he did. 

Ron ran, fast as he could, pushing past the few people that were now re-piling the streets, heading home, half of them drunk and the rest just there, probably to help the drunk get home. He had to get to Hermione, had to get to Hermione, get to Hermione… the words rang through his head. Suddenly, he saw a few red sparks dangling and diffusing through the snow-blasted sky. He ran towards them, stopping where they were. He looked at where they had come from and gasped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for chapter one. Please, tell me what you all think, R/R. I'll post more as soon as I get more reviews! ^__^ Thanks!

~ Aubyn Lin ~


End file.
